


堕落游戏（5）

by LUNAR96



Category: gsyy - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:15:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22543123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LUNAR96/pseuds/LUNAR96
Kudos: 22





	堕落游戏（5）

陆思恒拎着保温盒，从市场旁边的小门穿过去，七拐八拐走进简陋阴暗的私人诊所。他十七八岁的年纪，个子比同龄人要小一些，圆圆的脸颊带着点婴儿肥，更像是个初中生，去哪里都不打眼。  
他走进最尽头的那间病房，推门进去把饭菜打开，一件件放在床头柜上。

刘也半倚着枕头看报纸，脸色苍白，细细的眉头皱着，睫毛给眼睛打上一层阴影。  
他皱皱鼻子：“什么味啊？”  
语气有点嫌弃，陆思恒一个眼刀就打了过来。  
“你什么态度？有饭吃就不错了，还能指望我做出来什么山珍海味？”  
他把碟子一个一个指给刘也看：“喏，冬瓜骨头汤，香菇油菜，大酱鸡蛋。”

刘也抬起来脸看他，咧嘴笑了笑。他伤还在恢复中，说话都有气无力，笑的也像一张白纸一样，风一吹就要飘走。  
“吃这么好，咱们下个月是不过了吗？”  
听他已经有了力气开玩笑，陆思恒暗暗松了口气，抬手戳了戳他被裹得里三层外三层的腰腹，瞪着眼睛调侃。  
“大哥，您老人家中了三刀，血都快流完了，我怕我再不给你补补，别说下个月了，下周就得找个地方埋你。”  
骨头汤做的有点腥气，油菜也没太炒熟，刘也听他絮絮叨叨的抱怨，低头吃饭，云淡风轻的来了一句：“没事儿，一把小匕首，要不了我的命。”

陆思恒话被怼回去一半，气的直揉自己的太阳穴。  
“是没事儿，您可是一步一个红脚印的把对方给撂进重症监护室了，现在还没出来。我听人说了，蒋老爷子知道这事儿以后说很欣赏你，愿意跟你谈合作。”  
刘也眼睛亮了一下：“真的？那行，这刀子没白挨。”

陆思恒托了把椅子反坐着，下巴抵在椅背上看他：“刘也，要不咱们别做了，就安安生生的，打个工，过安稳日子不行吗？穷人也有穷人的活法，认命不是丢脸的事。我不想死，也不想让你死。”

“我这辈子被人看不起太多次了。”刘也说。他的手还有点抖，颤颤巍巍去夹掉在桌上的饭粒。  
“人的命是天定的吗？我不信这个，我要亲自走一走，看看到底要能走到哪一步去。”

陆思恒怔了怔，在这件事上，他说不过刘也。只能把脸埋进胳膊里，深深叹了口气。  
“我看你就是不疼，不长记性。”

“怎么会不疼啊。”刘也含着勺子揉了揉他的后脑勺“我又不是没有痛觉。”

“可是我喊疼又能怎么样？还不是得自己扛过来，难道会有人抱着我哄我给我糖吃吗？我是小孩子的时候，都没有被这样对待过。”

==============================================================

在那条巷子里，面对阿祥，刘也起了杀心。

悬殊的身材差距让他没办法赤手空拳一招制敌，但武器都是现成的，刀子抵在人喉咙上，只需要轻轻一用力，就能取走性命。血会泊泊的涌出来，染红这条巷子。但他只需要吩咐一下陆思恒，几分钟之后，尸体和血迹就都会消失的一干二净。  
干净到，世界上从来都没有过阿祥这个人一样。

他背在身后的手用手机给陆思恒发暗语，告诉他自己的位置和即将面对的情况。  
事实上，他虽然黑白两道通吃，杀伐大全在握，但并不喜欢仰仗任何东西而随意摆布人的性命。只不过，很多时候也是出于无奈，你动了恻隐之心，不想双手染血，那流血的就只能是你自己。

“还以为找你得花点功夫呢。”阿祥说。  
他被赶出地下城后一直怀恨在心，按他的计划，他要先去拳场杀掉高嘉朗，这样刘也一定会露面，就可以寻找机会把他也杀掉。这个一箭双雕的好计划被打乱，但无妨先杀掉这个断送了自己前程的人，也算殊途同归。  
“你错了，老板，我不会死，我就算是块烂泥，也会好好的烂在地上，但是你，现在，要死的是你。”

阿祥在离开地下城之前，也算这里数一数二的好手。更何况，他现在掌握先机。  
他判断刘也现在手里没有武器，于是飞身向前，一把摸起刚刚掉在地上的那把袖珍手枪，几乎是在几秒钟的时间内，黑洞洞的枪口就对准了刘也的脑袋。  
他是个拳手，一招一式都为了比赛而学，从来没有打过街头的架，没有丝毫经验可言。想当然的，他觉得只要开枪就能取对方性命，但他没想到，用枪的局限性太大，比如现在，视线实在不好，根本没法瞄准。而且刘也一个大活人，怎么会站在原地任他瞄准？  
这种情况，刘也的经验就要丰富太多。他从十几岁就在街头混，用板砖给人开过瓢，也硬碰硬的挨过刀子。  
所以他没有跑，也没有出拳的打算。他在阿祥举枪瞄准的那个档口，反而扑身向前，脚勾起掉在地上的匕首踢起用手接住，一个转身避开枪口，锋利的刀锋凌空劈下，转瞬间，小臂肌肉连着手筋就被划开，阿祥吃痛的大叫一声，手指一软，枪就掉在了地上。

“你太依赖枪了，那些机械的玩意靠不住。”刘也的匕首抵住他的喉咙，低声在他耳边说。  
“阿祥，这是我教给你的最后的东西。到了阴曹地府，你要好好想想。”

但，在利刃压上皮肤的时候，刘也迟疑了。

他想起来高嘉朗。  
如果手上沾了血，他还能用这双手抚摸自己的爱人吗？如果身上背了人命，他还有资格被拥进温暖的怀抱中吗？如果脚踩进血污里，他怎么敢，怎么能，再踏进那个小小的，却像是伊甸园一样的，他和高嘉朗的家里去呢。

刘也闭了闭眼睛，他从来就是杀伐决断雷厉风行的人，而这是第一次，他摇摆不定，迟迟不敢做出决定。

他害怕起来。不是怕疼，也不怕死，不怕鬼魂索命，他从来不怕那些。

他怕他，不再是高嘉朗的白玫瑰花了。

就是这犹豫的短暂一刻，阿祥却为了保命把握机会。人在面临生死的时候总会爆发出来巨大的潜能，就比如现在，他忽略手臂的疼痛，在肾上腺素的作用下奋起，利用身高优势，压着刘也的脖颈，把他按在巷子凹凸不平的地面上。

“唔！”  
刘也被突然袭击，匕首掉落失去平衡，后脑重重撞在地上，一时间眼冒金星，脑子里一片空白。  
他被扼住喉咙，身体被狠狠压制住，几乎所有空气都被送胸口里挤出来，拼命张大嘴也没有办法呼吸。  
一时间，刘也脑子里只有一个想法：靠，就这么死在这里，太丢人了。

慕然间，他突然想到一个办法。是高嘉朗告诉他的。他说如果在地下城里被奇怪的人纠缠，就狠狠的用膝盖顶对方的下三路。  
这是下三滥的招数，连街头巷尾那些没有什么底线可言的小混混都不屑于用。但现在，似乎也只有这一个办法。

就在他准备踢下去的瞬间，身后响起他熟悉的声音。

“谁？”  
是陆思恒。想来是他接到了刘也的信息，从拳场第一时间赶了过来。

阿祥吃了一惊，下意识的往后扭身去看，知道情况不妙。他现在身上有伤，对付刘也一个人尚有些吃力，更别提再加一个陆思恒。于是他索性翻身站起，连地上的包也不要了，三步并作两步，兔子一样的飞奔逃窜进人流之中。

“妈的小命差点交待在这儿……”

刘也挣扎着起来，一把抓住陆思恒的胳膊：“是阿祥，跑了，让人把大门口封了，搜。”

陆思恒皱了眉，他就知道当时这么放走阿祥会出事。但这时不是抱怨的时候，他点点头，对着随身的隐形通讯器说了几句话，然后把刘也从地上拉起来。

“没事吧？”

刘也想要说话，但是喉咙一阵剧痛，后脑勺疼的眼冒金星，想迈腿走一步，结果一个趔趄摔在了陆思恒的身上。他索性撑着好友的肩膀咳了一阵才找回自己的声音。  
“我没事死不了，就是大意了，让他得空跑了。”  
“你放心，我的人已经开始搜了，他受了伤跑不了多远，抓到了我跟你说。”  
陆思恒拍拍他的后背示意他没关系，然后伸手，想要扶他一把，把他架回拳场去。但刘也摆摆手，深深吸了一口气，然后自己往有光的地方走。

他虽然没有受什么伤，但看起来确实有点惨。衣角沾了一大片血迹，后背上全是泥土，头发混着汗水，粘糊糊粘在额头上，嘴唇和脸都没有什么血色。再加上刚刚磕到了头和缺氧，整个人摇摇欲坠。

“还没死呢，不用扶。”

陆思恒哑然失笑，看着他的背影碎碎念：“你从小到大都是嘴硬的主，偶尔依靠我一下会死啊？”

刘也急着找个休息室换件衣服收拾一下自己，可没成想，刚进到楼里，迎面就碰上高嘉朗出来。  
说来也是巧，高嘉朗结束了比赛，四下找了一圈刘也没有找到，也没看见陆思恒，顺理成章的想到应该是刘也在完成自己的任务。  
他有点担心，但却是又不敢帮忙怕露出马脚，所以想着先去趟酒吧，谢谢昨天主管人的提点。

他也没有想到会在这里碰见刘也，而且是这样惨兮兮的刘也。

两人四目相对，连陆思恒也吓了一大跳，嘴里还没化完的水果糖，哐当一下直接咽了进去，他心里想着，完了完了这回穿帮了，高嘉朗舍不得打刘也，估计得把我揍一顿。

没想到刘也反应实在太快，在刚看到了高嘉朗一个人影的时候，就身子一顿，然后软软的往陆思恒身上倒去。

陆思恒：“……”

高嘉朗魂都要吓飞了，他一抬头，就看见自己的小爱人脸色惨白，衣衫凌乱的瘫在陆思恒怀里，衣角还沾着血，抖着嘴唇抱住自己的肩膀。  
他一个箭步冲过去，却不知道哪里能碰，哪里不能碰，手足无措，急的汗都流了出来。

“怎么回事？刘也？怎么了？你句话，别吓我……”

刘也抬头看了他一眼，眼睛里闪过喜悦的光芒，然后骤然黯淡下去。他咬着嘴唇低下头，然后轻轻摇了摇，一句话也没说。

陆思恒心里的白眼都要翻到后脑勺去了。  
这他妈的还是刚刚那个一脸嫌弃的说“死不了没事儿”的人吗？这简直就是一朵娇弱的小白莲花。但他没办法，做戏就要做足，不然刘也穿了帮，自己也没什么好下场。

于是他顺势把刘也推进高嘉朗怀里，调整了一下自己的自己的表情。

“说说你怎么谢我吧，救你小情人一命。”

高嘉朗忙着从头到脚的摸索刘也有没有受伤，连眼皮都没抬一下。

陆思恒耸了耸肩膀，自说自话：“不知道他自己一个人跑到去酒吧的那条巷子里干嘛去了。遇见了个喝醉了找事的客人，以为他是MB，要不是我要去酒吧办事正好路过，他这个小兔子，早就被人吃干摸净了……”

听完这话，高嘉朗蓦然抬头，眼神杀气腾腾，像是要把人生吞活剥了一样。

陆思恒有点心虚的咽了口唾沫：“你瞪我干嘛啊……又不是我干的……”

“人呢。”  
高嘉朗问。陆思恒看见他抱着刘也的那只手温柔的抚摸爱人的脊背，另一只手垂在身侧，拳头握的死紧，青筋都要爆出来一样。

“人抓到了吗？”

“没抓，天太黑了我没看见脸。不过这也不是什么大事儿啊，怪就怪你家刘也自己乱跑，后巷那种地方也敢去……”  
一个眼刀飘来，陆思恒马上闭了嘴。他知道多说多措，赶紧转移话题结束战斗。

“赶紧带回去安慰安慰吧，估计是给吓着了。晚上好好陪陪他。”

高嘉朗沉思半晌，低头看了看刘也，那张总是带着笑容的小脸现在什么表情都没有，眼睛也垂着，不肯跟他有任何交流。  
看起来真的是吓到了。刘也这样有些莽莽撞撞的性格，恐怕从来没遇到过这样的事。高嘉朗想起来他们第一次遇见的时候，刘也宁愿在拳场上被人打死，也不当MB。他说这种事要跟喜欢的人一起做，所以他只跟自己做。  
这个人，就能变着法的让自己心疼。  
他亲了亲刘也的额头，把他打横抱了起来，临了对着陆思恒放下一句话。  
“谢了阿恒，改天请你喝酒。”

目送他远去的背影，陆思恒一口气终于松了下来，摸着自己的胸口抱怨：“妈的你俩都得好好谢谢我，我的精神损失可不是喝一顿酒就能打发的……”

高嘉朗一路把刘也抱了回去，他什么也没问，刘也什么也没说。

直到到了家里，他走进浴室放了水，转头示意刘也进来洗澡，刘也站在门口低着头，一动不动。

他叹了口气，过去帮刘也脱衣服。

热水铺天盖地的浇在身上，白皙的皮肤烫出点点红痕。高嘉朗专心给他清洗身体，手指从他的锁骨滑到腹部，像是大人给孩子洗澡那样认真，没有半点欲念。

水雾中，刘也突然抬起脸来看他，眼神直勾勾的，却没有什么内容。他把高嘉朗看的心头酸涩，喉咙一阵阵发哽。  
于是他把他抱进怀里，结实的手臂轻轻一带，就搂着腰让两人赤裸的身体贴在一起。不带任何情欲的相互依偎，然后低下头，吮吻他的嘴唇。  
刘也的身体熟悉他，只轻触两下，就仿佛有记忆一样的纠缠上来，追随对方的气息，彼此呼吸沉入同一个频率。  
但舌尖碰到舌尖，他突然像触电一样的弹开，用力推了高嘉朗一把，高嘉朗没有防备，险些撞到洗手池上。  
可是浴室就这么大点地方，退的再多，还是能感受到对方气息。

“对不起，没保护好你。今天吓到了吧？”高嘉朗去牵他的手，捏着他的手指头晃了两下。  
刘也没说话，但他也没有躲开，就那样愣愣的被他牵着，低头看着地面。

源源不断的热水形成一层水膜，上好的绸缎一般从他身上滑下去。他的身体很美，白皙如同玉雕的摆件，腰线精致，双腿修长，而这些，是只有高嘉朗才欣赏过的美景。

“我没有被……我没有被那个。”他终于说了今天晚上的第一句话。  
“我使劲反抗了，按你说的，我用石头划破了他的胳膊，我打了他的头，还踢了他，我特别害怕，但是一直在挣扎，我……”

他越说越激动，脸上的神色如在梦中，显然是被吓狠了的样子。高嘉朗重新搂住他的腰身，把食指抵在他唇上。  
“嘘嘘嘘，没事了，你做的很好，现在我来了，没事了。”

刘也终于放软身子依偎进他怀里，闷声闷气的说话。

“你在意这个吗？如果我真的被那样对待了，你会很在意吗？”他在试探，他说话的时候总是带着点得意洋洋的味道，从来没有像现在这样，尾音都带着颤抖。

“我只在意你。如果真的发生了那样的事，我只会怪我自己没保护好你。”

“你对我太好了。真的，高嘉朗，我现在有点害怕，如果有一天，我做了什么你不能原谅的事情，你突然不要我了，我该怎么办啊……”  
他像个布娃娃一样任高嘉朗摆布，翻过身体清洗脊背。浴球裹着绵密的泡沫擦上去，皮肤相贴间一片滑腻。

“你打算做什么事？”高嘉朗轻轻笑了起来。“杀人放火去吗？那记得叫上我，我跟你一起去，咱俩是一条绳上的蚂蚱。”  
他开玩笑说着话，胸膛贴在刘也背上，结实的纹理袒露无疑。浴球滑到手感极佳的臀部，忍不住流连两下。他发现刘也的脊背似乎还要更白一些，昏黄的灯光下，几乎像是泡沫做的一样，拥抱的时间再久一些，就会化在怀里。

刘也默不作声。问出来之后便有些点后悔，他知道高嘉朗没有认真，其实自己也不想知道那个问题的答案。于是他悄然转移话题，握住高嘉朗的手按在胸前，然后对他说：“高嘉朗，你抱抱我吧。”

他说的话半真半假。遭遇是假的，但是情绪是真的。  
在高嘉朗面前，他不是地下城的老板，是一个有七情六欲的普通人。没有面具，不需要故作坚强，就可以说出来自己的一切渴望。  
疼就喊疼，难过就哭，高兴就发疯，生气就大喊大叫。  
这是每一个普通人都有的七情六欲，但对他太说，隐藏了太久。它们慢慢干枯腐坏，一步步掏空他的身体。想要活下去，就必须依附在高嘉朗的身上。

肢体摩擦间应该像往常一样的带出火花，然后承接熟悉的力量和热度。但是今天没有。高嘉朗依然又热又硬的抵在他后背上，炙热的鼻息扑在耳后。但他的手，依旧缓慢而温柔的抚摸刘也的胸膛，像是醉心于安慰他的情绪，一点出格的事都不想做。

高嘉朗打开花洒，两个人身体之间的泡沫被席卷而光，身体的每一寸皮肤都一览无余。他蹲下来给刘也清洗小腿，意外的发现他的后腰腰窝那里，有三道错落的两指宽的深色疤痕。看起来像是刀伤，已经有些年头了，但当时应该伤的很深，所以一直都没有消去。  
平常做爱的时候刘也不让他开灯，一起洗澡也没两下就头脑发晕的纠缠到一起去，这是第一次，他这么认真的一寸一寸欣赏爱人的身体。

“这个是怎么弄的？”  
他亲吻刘也滑腻的臀尖，手指压着那道伤痕摩挲。凹凸不平的质感与皮肤格格不入。

“唔。小时候的事了。”  
刘也闪烁其词，明显不想提起往事。高嘉朗记得，自己在刘也的档案上看到过，他从小遭受父亲的家庭暴力，想必是在那时候落下的。

小时候的刘也是什么样子的？他眼睛大，脸又小，估计会是个粉嫩可爱的小娃娃，他性格这么讨喜，说话也有趣，应该是个人人都喜欢的好孩子。他父亲是有多混蛋，才会对这样一个小孩子动刀呢？  
可是又想，他小小年纪就没了母亲，父亲又待他这么不好，十几岁的年纪就在社会上飘摇，到了二十多岁，依然可以是这样干净坦然又稚气可爱的样子，怎么能让人不喜欢？  
高嘉朗沿着他的身体吻上去，从腰背一路吻到蝴蝶骨，又在纤细的脖颈上徘徊舔舐，手臂紧紧环着他的胸膛，像是想要把他塞进自己的身体里去。  
刘也难耐的喘息，偏过头来伸着舌尖索吻。他每次吻高嘉朗的时候，都带着点歇斯底里的味道，不顾一切的奉献自己，如同扑火的飞蛾一般。

热吻间，他突然想，如果可以从小就认识刘也多好，他们的家离得很近，最好住对门。小小软软的刘也会叫他哥哥，伸着小手要他抱。如果他们的生活像是最普通的普通人一样，一起上小学，上中学，然后考进大学里去自然最好，他可以买一辆单车载着刘也，带他飞驰在街头巷尾。如果人生对他们不够善良，那也无妨，他可以保护刘也，给他遮风挡雨，替他承受所有不好的事情。  
他会很宠很宠他，给他足够的安全感，这样他就会习惯，就会坦然被爱。不自卑，也不患得患失，可以再恃宠而骄一些，再张扬跋扈一些，越多越好。

他的小白玫瑰花，要开的盛大，开的傲气，那才最好。

刘也揽住他的脖颈，手指难耐的在他后颈摩挲，胸前两颗粉红色的果实硬硬的挺立起来，躁动的摩擦高嘉朗小麦色的光裸胸膛。  
他把他抱起来，按在浴室的墙上。水已经有点冷掉了，但呻吟间散发的热度，依然可以蒸腾气迷离的白雾。

“我找到你了。”  
他吻刘也的胸口和脖颈，含着他的喉结细细品尝。那块小小的金属牌子沾着水滴，夹在两人身体中间反复摩擦。  
亲吻不够，就加上细密的啃咬，抚摸不够，就加上温柔的揉捏。爱意过多没有办法宣泄，就变成抵死的碰撞缠绵。

刘也捧着他的脸吮吸他的嘴唇，拇指拨弄他敏感的耳垂，细长的腿紧紧盘住他的腰身，摆动着屁股摩擦，急着想把他直接吞进去。  
“那你就抓着我，不要放手好不好？”  
他说的有点悲伤，声音里掺杂了一些水汽。但高嘉朗一门心思的帮他扩张放松，全当做舒服的呻吟来听，含含糊糊的回应着，然后一个挺身冲了进去。

“你抱紧我，别丢下我。”

那天夜里，刘也说了一遍又一遍。直到相拥着在床上沉沉睡去，他的手依然紧紧扣着高嘉朗的腰，身体之间没有一丝缝隙。  
高嘉朗想当然的把这一切归结到他在后巷的遭遇上，安抚的揉捏他的后颈，直到怀里传来安稳的呼吸声，才放心的闭上眼睛。

世界应该也没有太坏，不然怎么我能拥有你？世界也没那么好，所以你要拥有我。

在那之后，他们风平浪静的过了些日子。人总会在顺境中看到希望，在希望中觉得自己无所不能。  
至少是高嘉朗觉得自己的人生开始变得好转起来。比如陆思恒重新给他安排了赌局赛。虽然那个对手是个没有交手过的新秀，虽然外界对他的评价很好，造势很大。但重新上赌局赛，对于他来说，无论如何都是一件好事。因为可以赚到更多的钱，钱让生活有指望。

秋天的时候，去往地下城的那条路上，所有法国梧桐都开始落叶。宽大的绿色树叶此时都瑟缩成枯黄的一团，扭曲的翻倒在地面上。  
高嘉朗不太喜欢秋天。因为他就是在秋天来的这座城市，来的地下城。记忆中，连空气里都是腐朽的霉味，还有烟熏火燎的干涩。  
但刘也很喜欢。他喜欢午后站在走廊的露台上往远处眺望，看信鸽一圈一圈的飞走又飞回来。喜欢把房间的窗户开到最大，缠着一条旧毯子窝在沙发里打盹。喜欢像现在这样，把半张脸藏进大围巾里，然后牵着高嘉朗的手指头，晃晃悠悠的，一脚踩碎一片落叶。

“我今天要去看你的比赛。”他勾了勾高嘉朗的小指，歪头看他。

高嘉朗有点心不在焉，随口回答他的问题：“为什么突然要看我比赛？你不要去盯阿恒了吗？”  
刘也眨眨眼睛，像是在埋怨他的迟钝：“陆先生今天不是也会去看比赛嘛，我听他说，这一场好像对你很重要。”

“是很重要，而且，我不能确定自己一定可以赢。”

刘也突然停下脚步，高嘉朗低头，见他的鞋带开了，就自然的弯下腰，帮他把鞋带系上。

“如果赢不了，你会受伤吗？我不想让你受伤……”

“也许会。其实，打拳的时候，就算是赢了，也会受伤的。”他抬起来头看刘也。见他那张小小的脸孔一半埋在橘红色的围巾里，一半露出一双大眼睛，又乖又可爱。他看着自己，目光里写着担忧和纠结。十个手指头纠缠在一起，一副欲言又止的样子。  
“你要是害怕，就不要来看，还是在后台等我，结束了我就去找你。”

但是刘也摇摇头，像是下定了很大决心的样子。  
“不行，我要陪着你。你不是说我是你的福气吗，那我在，你肯定会赢。”  
高嘉朗站起来，帮刘也把围巾往上拉了拉，盖住耳朵和冻红的鼻尖。说话的时候已经会冒出一些白气，影影绰绰的缠绕着彼此。

他问：“你想我赢吗？”

刘也突然笑了，像小孩子看自己崇拜的英雄。  
“我想。”

“那好，我会赢的。”

这是第一次，高嘉朗身上的注并不如对手的多。那个男孩打的很好，在高嘉朗不被允许参加赌局赛的这段时间里，他已经连赢了八场。那些战败者中，不乏一些在地下城中人气一直很高的选手。还有传闻说，之前能和高嘉朗平分秋色的阿祥也是因为成为了他的手下败将，心有不甘才离开地下城的。  
他比高嘉朗年轻，比他更狂，更像是一个战士。所以人们一直私下议论，如果他能和Lang一对一的打一局，究竟结果会是怎样的，没想到这一天真的到来了。  
赛场的观众席几乎爆满，似乎整个地下城的客人都汇集到这里。不仅陆思恒在，酒吧主管人和他的歌手爱人也坐在前排的位置上。

高嘉朗在做准备活动。他低头在自己的手臂上缠护腕，然后舒展身上的关节。他身上的肌肉裸露着危险的轮廓，隔着很远，似乎也能感受到强大的气场，还有骨节复苏的咯吱作响。  
全场开始有人有节奏的叫他的名字。Lang这个字取的很妙，是一个顺耳的开口音。很多人一起喊，就山呼海啸一般，像是凑起一首战歌。  
人人都是一张激动的面孔，包括陆思恒。这一票无论结果，他都能赚的盆满钵满。  
只有刘也觉得惊心动魄。  
这是他第一次这么近距离的开高嘉朗比赛。他没想过，像自己这样过过刀头舔血日子的人，面对这种过家家一样的比赛，居然会觉得紧张。  
他下意识的握拳，抓紧自己的裤子，力气大的手背青筋暴起，布料褶成皱皱巴巴一团。虽然他知道，按照计划高嘉朗一定可以赢，但在他的设计下，前三回合并不太顺利，爱人一定会挨上几拳，吃上些亏。  
他害怕这个。

陆思恒斜着眼睛看他，笑着小声调侃。  
“哟，你紧张什么？还怕你的小情人儿有个好歹啊？”  
“你闭嘴。”  
刘也皮笑肉不笑的威胁。  
“放心吧，你这是关心则乱，他要是真的那么弱，你还会喜欢他吗？而且，这里是拳场，他是拳手，受的伤，流的血才是勋章。”

刘也如梦初醒。  
彼时高嘉朗送给他那块金属牌子的时候也曾经说过，这是他全部的荣光。  
他隔着衣服攥住胸前的项链，贴在胸口的位置，突然觉得自己错了。

他作了地下城很多年的老板，习惯从施舍者和控制者的角度去思考问题。他觉得高嘉朗需要钱，那就给他机会让他打比赛，他觉得高嘉朗不能输，就要为他安排一切，创造一个虚假又残酷的必赢赌局。  
可是对于高嘉朗来说，这究竟是一场值得感激涕零的成全，还是无论如何也不会接受的侮辱呢。

那一定是后者。

所有以保护为名的伤害，都不值得被原谅。

刘也惊慌的抬头，却正正撞上高嘉朗向他投来的目光。  
“没事，别害怕。”拳场上正准备披挂出征的爱人用唇语无声的说。  
“好，我等你。”他回应。

但是在他心里，比任何一次商战或者对决都更严重的，兵荒马乱一片狼藉。

比赛开始，交手两个回合之后，高嘉朗就发现这个对手的确比之前都要难缠。他的步伐和套路都不像是科班出身，而更街头，更没有章法。  
骨子里，高嘉朗是个循规蹈矩的人。他打拳干净又附和逻辑，能够屡战屡胜全凭体能力量和技巧。但他的这些长处，一旦遇到这样完全相左的对手，就会失去功效。所以，很快他就意识到，这一定是一场恶战，要拖得越久越好，用自己更多一些的经验，去寻找对方的漏洞。

高嘉朗比刘也想象的还要聪明。

他直接舍弃了拼前两局胜利的机会。他没有进攻，完全进入消耗战的防守状态，几乎是在全场溜着对手跑，时不时暴露弱点刻意吸引对方的进攻。  
男孩毕竟经验不够老道，一时间觉得，所谓的Lang也不过如此，在自己的强攻之下只能抱头鼠窜，消极应战。  
他以为，是自己遵守刘也的要求，顺利赢下了前两局，殊不知，高嘉朗已经占据了上风，无形之中，消耗掉他的全部体力。

笼中斗采取回合战，一共五局比赛，以赢得局数最多的一方为胜。但在比赛中，无论任何一局，如果出现KO，都可以直接取得比赛的胜利。所以第三局即为赛点，赛点过后，输的一方可以选择是否继续挑战，争取KO机会。  
当然，如果能够KO对方，胜利的拳手，将会获得双倍奖金。

在以前的对决中，高嘉朗没有过对手KO，也从来都没有让对手赢过第三局。他自始至终一直赢的规规矩矩，就像他这个人一样。

但是今天，在第三局的对决中，按照刘也的安排，男孩应该故意暴露弱点输掉比赛，可是不知道为什么，到了这一步，他才发现其实一直在被高嘉朗逆向牵着鼻子走，竟然莫名其妙的，赢下了第三局。

全场嘘声一片。男孩下意识的用余光看刘也，看见他面无表情的坐在第一排位置紧紧盯着台上，不禁吓出一身冷汗。

但刘也其实根本没有把心思放在男孩身上。  
他看出来了高嘉朗的意图。

高嘉朗不仅想要赢，他要耗尽对方的所有优势，然后拿KO的机会。果然，在裁判询问Lang是否要继续比赛的时候，他点了点头。

第四局开场，男孩明显体力不支，运动速度和摆拳速度都慢了下来。他没有想到自己会打第四场，所有实力，根本毫无保留。  
在这一局结束前的一分钟，高嘉朗找准机会，突然暴起，一击即中对方腹部，然后顺势搂住他的腰把他摔向地面。陷阱漂亮的收网，他一举拿下自己在地下城里的第一个KO。

现场一片鸦雀无声。观众每一局结束都有转注的机会，但这一场跌宕起伏，很多人转了转，依然没有押对胜者。

而高嘉朗一如既往，他向着仰面躺在地上还没缓过神来的对手伸出手去。

“你打的很好。如果再打一次，我也不确定自己会赢。”  
男孩盯着他的手看，然后叹了口气，苦笑着摇了摇头，握住他的手借力站了起来。

直到裁判再一次的喊出胜利者名字的时候，欢呼声和掌声才排山倒海而来。那个名字如同暴风雨一样，席卷地下城的每一个角落。  
而高嘉朗心无旁骛，不关心所有的赞美或者咒骂，他在涌动的人潮中看着刘也。

他战场归来一身峥嵘，与许许多多直面过生死的士兵一样，第一时间想做的，是拥吻自己的爱人。

========================================================

每一章最开始的一段，都讲的是陆思恒和刘也之前发生的事，跟主线不是一个时间线。  
刘老板档案里的身世是真的，他确实早年丧母，被父亲家暴。  
那个笼中斗的规则，全靠我瞎编。借鉴了一点拳击和其他影视作品里的元素，但好像还是不太和逻辑。

好了，既然正主发糖了，下一章开始我就要虐了嘻嘻嘻。

我写文是靠画面描述的，就是，我先想象我要写的画面，然后把脑子里的影像用文字描述下来。所以有的时候可能会比较拖沓，致歉！！！因为我总想最大程度的把我“看到”的东西告诉你们哈哈哈哈。  
还有就是，关于伏笔。上大学的时候，剧本创作课老师讲过，如果故事开头出现了一支猎枪，那么这支猎枪最后一定要响。  
所以在这篇里的很多东西，包括牌子啊，玫瑰花啊，戒指啊，伤痕啊之类的，都是有用的，分成段看的时候还是会觉得没有用的描写很多，但其实他们有用！！！

总之就是，为我的拖沓忏悔。


End file.
